1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to tools used with automobiles and, more specifically, to portable tools designed to assist in the disassembly of the universal joints of motor vehicles. 2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, inventors have designed numerous devices for use in assembling and disassembling universal joints used in automobiles. Many of these devices have utilized cables and other means of attachment to the arms of the cross of the universal joint, pulling on the cross and helping to remove the bearing cups of the universal joint. In each instance, the previous inventors have utilized a pulling mechanism designed to pull out the bearing cup closest to the tool. Through the use of either cables or other means of attachment, this pulling action was universally utilized. None of the prior art of which applicant is aware teaches a universal joint servicing tool designed as the present invention is to push the cross of the universal joint down and away from the bearing cup closest to the universal joint tool, thereby ejecting the bearing cup farthest from the universal joint servicing tool.